Collection of drabbles about Marcus & Co
by Hallelujah Wolf
Summary: Hello there! I am back to writing, YES! This is a collection of drabbles about Marcus and my other characters. Here you can find anecdotes, AUs, memories of the characters, dreams they had, etc. They are short stories that will help you get deeper into the character's minds and to get to know them better. I hope you enjoy and leave a review, everything is very much appreciated!
1. The enemy

"It was a rainy day in Piltover. I was working in a hotel as a doorkeeper. I stood out under the entrance, watching passers by under the rain. A smooth fog screen made the urban outlines become blurred.

A man suited in a long coat and a hat that covered his body approached the entrance. I took a quick glance down to him and spotted an embroidered symbol on his coat. A memory flashed in my head like a lightning. I saw that symbol before, the day my village was attacked during the Noxian Invasion. When I looked at the sky, between the thick cloud of dust and toxic gases, I saw a Zaun zeppelin that had that symbol printed on it.

The Zaun's Biological Brigade symbol.

Back at the entrance, I felt wrath boiling in my chest. I clenched my teeth and let out a growl in a low volume. The man in the coat stopped and looked at me. I reached out and placed my right hand on my chest, feeling the figure of my pendant below the fabric of my uniform. I felt the magic of the charm soothing me and I regained my composure.

I looked ahead, away from the look of the man who, after several seconds, entered in the hotel silently. 


	2. Guardian's Sea

"Brother! Are we going to get there soon?" Ethan asked me, his emerald eyes gleamed with hope.

The vast extension of Guardian's Sea reached the horizon in every direction. An average ship sailed over the calm waters. It was a little transporting boat, full of Ionians that emigrated to avoid the Noxian invasion. All the passengers seemed humble by their appearance.

The skies were hidden by a light grey layer of clouds and a smooth marine breeze blew against the ship.

I lowered my gaze to meet his eyes. I couldn't lie to him, even if the truth was saddening.

"There's still a few days until we arrive, Ethan. Valoran is very far." I ruffled his brownish smooth fur and looked away from those puppy eyes. I hated seing him sad. 


	3. Scars from the past

"The day I ran out, or rather forced to run out of my home village, the old man that transported me and my brother did this to me."

Long scars began in the center of the back of his hands and ascended along 6 inches towards the fire wolf's forearms.

"They're seals. The man was a blood shaman and he made a ritual to contain my 'powers'."

"He said he knew my parents. They asked him to seal 'a power' inside me that 'shouldn't be released until I was ready to handle it'. The sealing ritual consisted in opening these two deep wounds in my arms and using his magic in my blood."

"It was a terrific experience." 


	4. The Oath

"Freljord. Snow. More snow. Hey, guess what? Indeed, even more snow. I was getting tired of the cold in my feet.

My younger brother Ethan and I were travelling around Valoran after we left our home land: Ionia. We arrived to the hostile territories of the Freljord after we had had to leave Piltover due to the fact that I couldn't afford our foster home anymore.

Ethan was hungry and cold, and so was I. I couldn't let him suffer like that. I put all my effort everyday even if that meant risking my life to find food for Ethan. Watching him shiver in cold felt like a knife stabbing my chest. Sometimes we stopped by a slope and I warmed us using my flames. He's all I have left.

My brother, I swear on my life I will always protect you." 


	5. One with the fire

"I woke up early that day, as usual. Ethan and I were temporary living in an isolated house, sheltered by an old married couple, in the mountains of the Freljord.

I caressed Ethan's forehead gently, caring not to wake him up, and left the house. It was another training day out in the snow. A thin blanket of snowflakes was falling from the white skies. I walked up to the slope where I used to train. I arrived to the spot and sat down on the snow. I always disliked it, but it was the best way to strengthen my resistance and my power.

I closed my eyes and spread my hands in the air, my palms facing the snowing sky. Ten little orange flames appeared, each one above one finger. The snow kept falling over my body, sending shivers of cold down my spine. The flames became fainter and smaller, quivering under the snow. I frowned and concentrated deeper on the heat in my chest. My heartbeat had a normal, rather slow pace, but each beat was strong, energizing and invigorating. I felt the warmth and energy of my heart as it pounded fiercely against the hostile weather. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that my flames grew bigger and burned proudly and vigorously; I could feel it."

A red figure could be seen meditating in the middle of a white blanket that covered everything in kilometers. Suddenly, the skies released a ferocious blizzard over the wolf.

"Oh, no. I'm not going to let this ridiculous weather overcome me. I concentrated in my chest and hands, sending more energy from the heart to my flames. I opened my eyes, with a little difficulty because of the blizzard, but I saw that I fused the flames of each hand. Then, a big orb of fire coated each hand. I stood up and moved my arms tracing figures with the fire in the air, controlling at every moment the flames. I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them, my 'Blazing aura' was activated."

His fur glowed with an intense ruby red hue, and a crimson aura surrounded his figure.

"I didn't feel the cold anymore. I didn't even notice the unstoppable wind sending snowflakes at me at an incredible speed. I was one with my element: the fire." 


End file.
